Les Pixar ne sont pas toujours destinés aux enfants
by arborealkey
Summary: Ceci a été écrit pour une requête...incongrue. Eren découvre de manière accidentelle la peur qu'entretient son supérieur Levi Ackerman, le célèbre tueur de Titans, à l'égard des...insectes. Mais tout se ligue décidément contre eux cette nuit-là...
1. Quand les titans ne sont pas là

**C'est la toute première fois que j'écris en français, donc j'ai du mal. Les mots me viennent malheureusement en anglais... Ceci est un chapitre très court (une sorte de test).**

* * *

-Heichou ?

Levi, trop occupé à retirer tendrement l'emballage de son nouveau plumeau à poussière, ne réagit pas. Eren s'approcha, tenant un objet rectangulaire contre sa poitrine. Agacé, son supérieur posa -à regret- son plumeau sur la table basse pour se tourner vers lui.

-Jaeger, tu n'as rien a faire dans mon appartement.

Eren, confus, balaya la pièce du regard.

-Heichou, vous êtes chez moi.

Levi resta silencieux quelques instants avant de réaliser qu'en effet, le canapé sur lequel il se trouvait ne lui appartenait pas.

-Voilà pourquoi ce sofa est dégueulasse.

Eren ne releva pas et resta planté là comme l'idiot qu'il était, tenant toujours le mystérieux objet serré contre son coeur. Levi perdit patience.

-Quoi ?  
Eren, mal à l'aise, se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre avant de dévoiler la boîte qu'il tenait :

-J'ai loué un DVD.

-Je ne vois pas l'utilité.

Eren fronça les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas censé avoir une utilité, c'est simplement fait pour être agréable.

Levi fit la moue, comme si le mot "agréable" le dégoûtait autant que "tâche de café sur un couvre-lit". Sans attendre sa réponse, Eren se laissa tomber sur le canapé et s'empara de la télécommande.

-J'ai du pop-corn dans la cuisine.

-J'ai horreur du pop-corn.

Rien n'était capable de refroidir Eren une fois qu'il avait quelque chose en tête. Qu'il s'agisse de massacrer un titan ou de regarder un film. Le jeune garçon plaça joyeusement le disque dans le lecteur et revint se caler confortablement entre les coussins, à côté de l'être buté qui lui servait de supérieur. Ce dernier, malgré l'expression profondément ennuyée qu'il tenait à arborer, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué par le fameux DVD. Tentant de paraître inintéressé, il demanda

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

Eren lui fit son plus beau sourire.

-D'un Pixar !  
Malgré le fait que ce nom lui rappelle davantage un certain commandant alcoolique qu'une compagnie cinématographique, Levi ravala son fiel et ne fit aucune remarque désagréable.

L'écran s'éclaira, laissant apparaître la célèbre lampe. Eren, excité comme un gosse de huit ans devant une crêpe au sucre, frétillait à côté de lui. Le regard que lui jeta Levi contenait tout le mépris du monde. Lorsque la première image du film apparut à l'écran, il se raidit imperceptiblement.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce film, au juste ?

Eren le fixa, déconcerté par ses yeux écarquillés.

-1001 pattes, pourquoi ?

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Voilà, l'ambiance est posée ! Vous savez ce qui me ferait le plus plaisir ? Des commentaires. Merci beaucoup !**


	2. Mike ne tient pas l'alcool

**Oh, merci pour les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'ai deux oneshots qui m'ont été demandés: celui-ci et un foursome sous la douche (Eren x Levi x Erwin x les sourcils d'Erwin). Je ne prends que les requêtes stupides, au passage, donc si vous voulez une fic, il suffit de me le demander !**

 **Disclaimer: je ne possède pas Shingeki no Kyojin**

 **Cette fic est sponsorisée par Galneryus, qui en rend l'écriture épique !**

 **Avertissement: je suis une bouse quand il s'agit d'écrire en français, donc je pense que c'est très maladroit T_T Gomen !**

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au bar "Le titan dévêtu"...

Pixis, un pied sur la table et l'autre sur un membre inidentifié de la Garnison ivre mort gisant sur le sol, leva son verre et annonça:

-Mike abandonne ! Prochain round, Hanji contre Erwin !

Plusieurs habitués de l'enseigne protestèrent: "ils viennent d'arriver, ils sont encore sobres, y'a pas de challenge !"

Le commandant de la Garnison réfléchit quelques instants, cherchant le participant idéal.

-Tiens, où est passé Acker-truc ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Hanji, poussant Mike de l'une des chaises pour prendre sa place.

-Comment ça "aucune idée" ?

Hanji haussa les épaules "Qu'est ce que j'en sais, je suis pas son père." Pixis interrogea Erwin du regard, espérant obtenir une réponse moins évasive de sa part, mais ce dernier était trop occupé à tenter de ramasser l'être vaseux qui fut un jour un soldat nommé Mike pour le remarquer. Auruo, dont personne ne se préoccupait, se dandina sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hanji.  
-Il sait quelque chose !  
Auruo, qui n'appréciait pas particulièrement Hanji (surtout depuis le jour où ce dernier avait tenté de l'étrangler), resta muet. Erwin finit par abandonner Mike à son sort, le laissant glisser mollement à terre, et vint se planter devant Auruo.

-Je l'ai croisé il y a quelques heures et lui ai proposé de nous rejoindre ici. Sa seule réponse a été "ils peuvent tous aller se faire foutre". Je lui ai dit que je passerai le chercher chez lui, mais il n'y était pas quand je suis passé devant l'appartement. Il me semble l'avoir aperçu se dirigeant vers celui d'Eren, un paquet sous le bras.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? J'aurais pu observer Eren dans son environnement naturel si je l'avais suivi !  
L'image d'Hanji fixant Eren, les yeux écarquillés, alors que ce dernier faisait cuire du riz ou enfilait ses chaussettes traversa l'esprit d'Erwin. Il l'en chassa immédiatement.

-Et si je les ramenais ici ? Il faut absolument que j'observe les effets de l'alcool sur la forme titan d'Eren !  
Pixis, que tout le monde avait oublié et voyant la conversation dériver, les rappela à l'ordre en tapant du pied sur la table.  
-Je vous rappelle qu'il y a encore des gens sobres ici ! Corrigez-moi ça immédiatement, vous irez chercher le nabot et Hulk après ! Et où est passé l'autre blond ?

-Mike ? Euh...sous la table...

 **Au même moment, sur le canapé d'Eren...**

Eren sentait son supérieur tressaillir étrangement à côté de lui à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle fourmi bleue apparaissait à l'écran. Il avait tenté d'obtenir une explication de sa part quant à ce comportement incongru mais n'avait récolté qu'un regard noir. Levi était bien trop fier pour avouer ses faiblesses.

Bien que l'ayant visonné à maintes reprises, Eren appréciait toujours autant le film d'animation. Il attendait avec impatience l'apparition du cirque, Heimlich la chenille étant son personnage favori. Le jeune garçon se retint de battre des mains sous l'effet de l'excitation lorsque le groupe de comiques s'afficha enfin à l'écran. Il entendit un son étrange provenant de sa gauche. Levi venait-il de...couiner ?

Eren tourna la tête vers lui pour découvrir l'expression terrifiée du leader du bataillon d'exploration. Les yeux de Levi reflétaient la terreur pure et semblaient fixés sur l'image à l'écran de la coccinelle, le clown de la troupe. À l'instar de Sam Winchester, le capitaine était-il effrayé par les clowns ? À moins que...Eren écarta cette possibilité. Personne n'avait peur des coccinelles. Il pressa la touche pause de la télécommande pour se rapprocher de son aîné dans le but d'en apprendre plus sur l'origine de son tracas.

Bien évidemment, ce dernier recula.

Eren poursuivit son approche.

Levi surestima l'étendue du canapé et bascula en arrière, entraînant un Eren surpris dans sa chute. Ce dernier se retrouva le nez à quelques centimètres du visage de son capitaine, qui était étendu sous lui.

-Vire-toi de là, Jaeger ! Je ne suis pas ton tapis personnel !

Les mains d'Eren avaient malencontreusement soulevé la chemise du capitaine, révélant l'esquisse de ses hanches. Le jeune garçon rougit et s'efforça de détourner le regard. Levi surprit son expression embarassée et rabatit violement sa chemise sur son ventre.

-Ça te dirait de foutre le camp de là ?

Eren sentait le souffle chaud du capitaine balayer son visage. Comme hypnotisé, il entrouvrit les lèvres. Levi se leva brusquement, sur la défensive, et recula jusqu'à ce que son dos entre en contact avec un mur. Eren entreprit de le rejoindre, posant lentement un pied devant l'autre, comme s'il se délectait de la situation.

 **Au bar "Le titan dévêtu"**

-Je propose...je propose...hum...

La poigne de Pixis sur sa chope était tellement mal assurée que le récipient s'inclina dangereusement. Mike, toujours par terre, reçut une quantité impressionante de bière sur la tête. Le commandant de la Garnison ne sembla pas le remarquer.  
-Ah, je sais ! Prochain round...

Pixis marqua une pause pour accentuer l'effet théâtral.  
-Les lunettes d'Hanji contre...contre...les sourcils d'Erwin !  
L'intéressé était dans un état d'ébriété suffisament avancé pour trouver cette annonce parfaitement logique, et prit joyeusement place en face des verres correcteurs d'Hanji posés sur la table. Leur propriétaire se tenait appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés, parfaitement alerte malgré les nombreuses rasades qu'il s'était enfilé avec Erwin. Seul Levi était capable de rivaliser avec Hanji en terme de résistance à l'alcool. D'ailleurs, il n'était toujours pas là. Hanji se décolla du mur et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la sortie du bar, bien décidé à ramener Eren et Levi.

Erwin, Pixis et les rares soldats encore debout le suivirent du regard.  
-Si je me souviens bien, il serait bien incapable de différencier un titan d'une crêpe au sucre sans correction, n'est-ce pas ?  
Erwin aquiesca d'un signe de tête. Pixis désigna les lunettes abandonnées sur la table.  
-Je pense que l'on peut dire adieu à un membre du bataillon. Perdu à jamais dans les méandres de la ville...  
Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Erwin en tomba de sa chaise. Pixis leva une nouvelle fois sa chope et s'écria:  
-Qui participe au prochain round ?!

* * *

 **Bon, ça vous a plu ? Il a fallu que je fasse un choix pour Hanji...en japonais c'est pas un problème, mais en français il faut bien accorder les participes passés...**

 **Please review !**


	3. Promettez-moi quelque chose

**Et me revoilà ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir !**  
 **Disclaimer: je ne possède pas SnK (enfin je pense que tout le monde l'avait compris)**

 **Je vous rappelle que ceci est censé être un oneshot, et comme je ne fais jamais ce que j'ai prévu, on en est au chapitre 3...(bon, ce sont des chapitres trèèèèès courts)**  
 **Comme toujours, je vous prie d'excuser la maladresse de mes écrits.**

* * *

Eren plaqua sa main contre le mur, à quelques centimètres du visage de Levi, qui gardait les yeux fixés au-delà de l'épaule du jeune garçon, incapable de soutenir son regard sans ciller.

-Heichou~~ articula Eren en traînant sur la dernière syllabe.  
L'interessé se raidit encore plus, comme si l'on avait glissé un balai dans une certaine partie de son anatomie. Eren, enchanté, se rapprocha encore plus, pressant son corps contre celui de son supérieur, dont la respiration s'accéléra sensiblement.  
-Combien avez-vous occis de titans dans votre vie ?  
Levi ne répondit pas, mais osa finalement planter son regard perçant dans celui d'Eren, le mettant au défi de continuer son petit manège.

Mais le gamin était têtu. Sa voix se fit plus mielleuse.

-La plupart des gens ressentent une certaine crainte lorsque confrontés à l'une de ces créatures, n'est-ce pas, Heichoouu~~

Sa main droite se promena sur le col de la chemise du capitaine avant de l'attraper fermement pour amener son propriétaire à sa hauteur.

-Mais si je me souviens bien...ce n'est pas votre cas Hei...  
-Si tu prononces ce mot encore une fois, je t'encastre la tête dans ton foutu lecteur de DVD.

Cette menace n'eut aucun effet sur Eren , qui s'amusait bien trop pour y réagir. Et puis ses dents repoussaient, ce n'était pas si grave s'il y en laissait quelques unes.

-Alors, dites-moi...que craignez vous ?  
Sa main lâcha la chemise de Levi pour descendre le long de son corps.

-Les assassins ? Non...  
La main atteignit sa hanche.  
-Les bêtes sauvages, peut-être ? Non, je ne crois pas...  
La main se glissa au creux de son dos, sous ses vêtements.  
-Je cherche trop gros...Quelque chose de beaucoup plus insignifiant...  
Les doigts d'Eren effleurèrent la ceinture de son pantalon.  
-Oui, je vois maintenant...  
Le jeune garçon retira la main restée appuyée contre le mur pour la laisser rejoindre l'autre, qui s'aventurait du côté des fesses du capitaine. Il se rapprocha pour chuchoter dans son oreille  
-Les insectes, n'est-ce pas ?  
Levi sentit les deux mains se glisser au même moment dans son pantalon pour apprécier la courbure de son postérieur, faisant se dresser...les poils de sa nuque.  
Le sourire d'Eren s'élargit.  
-Le sauveur de l'humanité perd pied face à un film pour enfants, n'est-ce pas une information intéressante ?  
-Je vais le regarder.  
Eren, surpris, faillit retirer ses mains baladeuses. Levi répéta:

-Je regarderai ce film.  
Les lèvres d'Eren effleurèrent les siennes.  
-Qui sait ce que je pourrais faire de cette information, Heichou~~  
L'extrémité de sa langue tenta de forcer le passage.  
-Je pourrais la laisser échapper quand vous ne vous y attendez pas...  
Sa main gauche empoigna les courts cheveux noirs.  
-À moins que vous ne me promettiez quelque chose en échange...

* * *

Hanji entra en collision avec le panneau à taille humaine représentant un homme tenant fièrement trois baguettes de pain indiquant l'entrée de la boulangerie. Il s'excusa platement, croyant avoir affaire à un véritable être humain, et reprit sa marche.  
L'appartement d'Eren se trouvait à environ 150 mètres du bar. La boulangerie, en revanche, se dressait à presque deux kilomètres du " _Titan dévêtu"._ Il y avait donc un léger problème, mais il était décidé à ramener ses deux camarades, quite à faire trois fois le tour de la ville.

La sirène retentit au moment ou personne ne s'y attendait. Hanji se figea au milieu de la route. Les titans tirant leur énergie du soleil, les attaques nocturnes étaient normalement très rares. Cependant, le comité de recherche sur les Titans (mené par Hanji en parallèle avec ses expéditions au sein du bataillon d'exploration) avait constaté une évolution des créatures sanguinaires, qui étaient à présent capables de tenir beaucoup plus longtemps sans énergie solaire. Les attaques nocturnes, bien que restant exceptionelles, étaient plus nombreuses qu'au temps où le mur Maria était encore inviolé. Malgré cela, l'espèce humaine avait de beaux jours devant elle grâce à l'évolution exceptionelle de l'armement: il est inutile d'avoir suffisament de précision pour atteindre la nuque d'un titan lorsque l'on peut directement le réduire à un tas de cendres fumant. Les soldats détenteurs du 3DMG n'était pas pour autant au chômage technique: les canons étaient trop puissants pour des tirs courte distance, et il était impensable de faire feu en direction d'un titan grattant déjà aux portes de la ville au risque de détruire une partie des remparts. Ce qui serait sacrément stupide.

Hanji reprit sa marche. L'alarme n'était qu'une formalité, les assaillants seraient abattus bien avant d'avoir pû atteindre le premier mur, l'intervention du bataillon d'exploration ne serait pas nécessaire.

* * *

Le messager accéléra encore, ses bottes claquant sur les pavés. Son 3DMG lui aurait permis de couvrir la distance en quelques minutes, mais l'équiper lui aurait fait perdre un temps précieux. Essouflé, il atteignit enfin le bar où la quasi totalité des soldats opérationnels étaient censés se trouver et se précipita à l'intérieur. Sans prendre le temps de jeter un regard aux soldats soit-disant "opérationnels", il annonça d'un ton sombre

-Ils l'ont franchi. Le mur Maria est tombé.  
Erwin se redressa, la cravate d'Auruo autour de la tête et les sous-vêtements de Mike enroulés autour de son poignet gauche.  
-Encore ?! Juste quand on commençait à bien s'amuser !

* * *

 **Eh bien, ils sont pas dans la merde ! Bon, je tue quelqu'un ou pas ? (dans la fic, hein)**


	4. Tout le monde va crever !

**Je suis en retard. Mes plus plates excuses, je bossais sur un cosplay. F*CK YEAH DES REVIEWS.** **Je vous aime tous. Même toi au fond qui te fous de ce que je raconte.**

* * *

La poussière libérée par la chute du mur envahit peu à peu les rues les plus proches de la brèche. Les habitants se trouvant trop près des remparts n'avaient pas été épargnés par l'avalanche de débris qu'avait entraînée la destruction soudaine d'une partie de la muraille.

L'appartement d'Eren se trouvait à l'exact opposé de la gueule béante qui perçait à présent le mur Maria. Le vent de panique semé par l'invasion imminente des titans n'avait pas encore déferlé sur cette partie de la ville. La sirène elle-même y était difficilement audible. Le son du film venant s'ajouter à tous ces facteurs, Eren et Levi n'avaient encore rien remarqué.

* * *

 **Pendant ce temps, au _Titan dévêtu_...**

Après avoir perdu plus de temps qu'il n'en avait à sa disposition - grâce au manque de professionnalisme certain des gens à qui il avait affaire - le messager commençait toutefois à y voir un peu plus clair.

"Donc si je comprends bien, je dois trouver un dénommé Hanji Zoe et lui rendre ça ?" questionna t-il en agitant une paire de lunettes.  
"Hum" acquiesça Erwin (si toutefois on pouvait considérer ce son inarticulé comme une affirmation)  
-Et il peut se trouver n'importe où dans la ville ?  
-C'est à peu près ça, oui.  
-Mais je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble cet homme !  
-Déjà, pas un homme.

"Quoi ?" s'étonna Pixis.

Erwin lui jeta un regard surpris. "Comment ça quoi ?"  
-Zoe est une femme ?  
-Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Le messager claqua des doigts devant le visage d'Erwin pour récupérer son attention.

"Le mur est tombé." répéta t-il, espérant que cette nouvelle finisse par avoir un minimum d'impact sur son audience.  
Erwin cligna des yeux.  
-Lequel ?  
Son interlocuteur dressa un sourcil, quelque peu désarçonné par cette interrogation. "Comment ça lequel ?"  
-Bah Maria, Rose ou Géraldine ?  
"Géraldine ?" balbutia le messager  
"Je crois qu'il veut dire Sina", intervint Auruo. "À moins que nous n'ayons affaire à une espèce rarissime de titans volants, il leur faut d'abord détruire le premier mur pour pouvoir accéder aux deux autres."  
"Ah, donc le mur Géraldine est tombé !" s'exclama Pixis, avec l'air triomphant du type qui vient d'obtenir la bonne réponse à un jeu télévisé.

Erwin soupira et tapota affectueusement son crâne chauve.  
"Non Pixis, Géraldine c'est le mur le plus au centre."  
"Sina", corrigea Auruo.  
Ils l'ignorèrent royalement.

"Et si les titans étaient dans les quartiers du roi et qu'ils ont détruit le mur Géraldine pour en sortir ?", reprit Pixis  
"Qu'est ce que les titans foutraient dans les quartiers du roi ?" protesta Erwin. "Et puis il auraient été obligés de détruire Géraldine dans un premier temps pour pouvoir y entrer."  
"Sina, bordel de merde."  
Auruo fut une nouvelle fois ignoré.  
"Ils s'y sont téléportés", affirma Pixis, posant un genou sur la table  
"Il n'y a pas la place", contredit Erwin, montant à son tour sur la table pour attraper le commandant par le col de sa veste.

Le messager commençait à perdre patience et répéta mécaniquement -pour la troisième fois- "Le mur Maria est tombé. Les titans vont entrer dans la ville."

Il se tut, espérant en avoir secoué certains. Les soldats échangèrent un regard, indécis, puis Erwin plaça une lampe de poche allumée sous son menton de manière à projeter des ombres menaçantes sur son visage. Il fronça exagérément les célèbres chenilles velues ayant élu domicile au-dessus de ses yeux et déclara d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

-Humanity is doomed.

Mike -toujours dépourvu de caleçon- sanglota. Pixis éclata de rire.

Réalisant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à tirer de cette partie des forces militaires, le messager attrapa les lunettes d'Hanji et se lança à sa recherche. Le voyant s'acheminer vers la porte du bar, Auruo accéléra le pas pour le rattraper.

"Si vous voyez une personne manifestant une excitation particulièrement inappropriée à la situation, c'est forcément cet enfoiré. Il vous mènera à deux autres membres opérationnels du bataillon. Qui auront éventuellement une idée de la position actuelle du reste de l'escouade: les recrues de la 104ème brigade n'étaient pas avec nous ce soir, il y a une chance pour que ces crét...gosses soient encore utilisables."  
"Il me reste une question", intervint son interlocuteur. "Pourquoi vous ne venez pas avec moi si vous savez à quoi ressemble la cible ?"  
Auruo connaissait parfaitement la réponse "parce que je déteste cet enfoiré", mais se retint de lui cracher ça au visage. À la place, il bredouilla de vagues excuses et prétexta une casserole laissée sur le feu pour s'éclipser.

Pixis et Erwin était à présent carrément debout sur la table et se fusillaient du regard. Ils n'en avaient visiblement pas terminé avec leur désaccord sur l'ordre de chute des murs.

"On va régler ça entre hommes !" rugit Erwin. "Faites sortir Nanaba !"  
Le commandant de la Garnison semblait nager en pleine confusion. "Ah parce que Nanaba est un homme ?"  
-Non, justement.  
-Je pige rien.  
-Oui je vois ça.

* * *

Hanji fit lentement un tour sur lui-même, tachant de repérer un objet familier pouvant lui donner une quelconque indication quant à sa position actuelle. Quelqu'un le percuta de plein fouet, le faisant s'étaler sur la chaussée. Son menton heurta les pavés.

-Oh, je suis vraiment désolé, mais la chute du mur m'a un peu perturbé, je ne faisais pas attention à où je mettais les pieds.  
Le messager eut l'occasion observer une ribambelle d'émotions différentes passer sur le visage de la personne qu'il venait de bousculer. Il craignit presque d'être balayé par l'explosion de joie qui s'ensuivit.  
-LE MUR EST TOMBÉ ?

L'homme, médusé, vit Hanji sauter sur place en boxant les air de son poing droit, ce qui lui donna une petite idée de son identité.

-Hanji Zoe, je présume ?  
L'intéressé ne répondit pas, trop occupé à tourner sur place, les bras écartés, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage.

* * *

-Comment le mur Maria a-t-il pu céder en si peu de temps ?  
-Je n'ai pas très bien compris les explications de l'autre excité, mais apparemment plusieurs titans sont parvenus à entrer en résonance avec la pierre, la fragilisant jusqu'à la rupture.  
-Vous voulez dire qu'ils peuvent interagiravec le mur ?  
-J'en ai bien peur. Ils ne l'ont même pas touché. Les guetteurs postés sur les hauteurs affirment avoir vu le mur s'effondrer soudainement sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres sans qu'aucun titan ne soit entré en contact avec la pierre.

* * *

Hanji ouvrit violemment la porte d'Eren, l'encastrant dans le mur par la même occasion. Une multitude de débris de plâtres tombèrent sur la moquette. Il fut chaleureusement accueilli par la voix aimable de Levi.

"Bordel Hanji, qu'est-ce que tu branles dans mon appartement ?"  
"En fait c'est le mien.", fit remarquer Eren.  
Hanji leur dressa un rapide tableau de la situation avant de demander "Au fait...Que fait le capitaine torse nu attaché sur une chaise ?" 

* * *

**Oh, il est presque 2h du matin.** **Cette fic est partie pour avoir 1500 chapitres, on en a donc pour 10 ans. Vous voilà prévenus.**


	5. Flashback time !

**J'adore lire vos commentaires. Certains me font bien rire ! Merci encore !**

 **Je ne suis pas chez moi, donc je fais ça par mon téléphone, il doit donc y avoir des problèmes de mise en page et surtout des fautes de frappe. Toutes mes excuses.**

 **Disclaimer: je ne possède pas SnK (je vais le racheter demain)**

 **Quand j'ai relu ça, j'étais en train d'écouter la musique d'intro de Sengoku Basara UTAGE, ce qui m'a donné l'occasion de me rendre compte que cette piste ne se marie absolument pas avec la scène, mais lui donne tout de même une dimension...particulière.**

* * *

 **Avant**

Eren projeta son supérieur sur le canapé et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, l'immobilisant en position allongée. Avec un grand sourire, il passa deux doigts sous l'une des sangles qui barrait le torse de Levi, testant l'élasticité du harnais, avant de la lâcher brusquement. Le cuir se remit en place avec un claquement sec. Eren se délecta de l'expression profondément exaspérée que son capitaine arborait. Il étudia pensivement l'enchevêtrement de bandes de cuir courant sur le corps de sa proie puis entreprit d'ôter l'une des sangles entourant sa cuisse. La boucle céda avec un tintement satisfaisant. Il en ceignit les poignets de Levi, le laissant les mains attachées au-dessus de la tête. Ce dernier avait l'air de vouloir lui cracher au visage après lui avoir arraché les yeux, ce qui amusa beaucoup Eren.

Il s'était fait démonter à coup de pied devant plusieurs dizaines de personnes, avait subit de nombreuses humiliations sans jamais protester. Mais à présent qu'il disposait d'un moyen de pression sur le capitaine, il était déterminé à ne pas laisser filer cette opportunité et à en profiter autant que possible.

Le jeune garçon retira la cravate de l'homme sur lequel il était assis et la laissa glisser à terre. Il appréciait bien trop ce visage pour le couvrir en utilisant le morceau de tissu comme un bâillon. Levi était toujours vêtu de l'uniforme du bataillon d'exploration, à l'exception de sa veste, qui pendait à un crochet dans l'entrée. Eren s'attaqua à sa chemise, ouvrant les boutons un par un, sans se presser. Il la retira sans faire de manières, détachant momentanément les mains de sa victime pour rendre cette action physiquement réalisable, mais laissa le harnais en place. Le jeune garçon suivit du doigt les marques écarlates laissées par les sangles dans la chair pâle de leur propriétaire, se demandant si des empreintes similaires marquaient également la partie inférieure de son corps. Il sentit Levi tressaillir à ce contact. Les mains remontèrent le long de sa nuque et atteignirent son visage.

« Hé, gamin, tu ne t'apprêtes tout de même pas à me foutre tes doigts crasseux dans le nez ! »

Eren ne réagit pas à la remarque et laissa son index effleurer les lèvres du capitaine. Il arqua son dos de manière à ce que son visage soit le plus proche possible de celui de Levi. Ce dernier entrouvrit les lèvres malgré lui, les joues légèrement rougies et les yeux plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais Eren était désireux de s'amuser encore un peu et éloigna son visage.

Il s'attaqua à la ceinture de son rival, la retirant d'un geste fluide. Jugeant sa position actuelle peu adaptée à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il força Levi à se remettre debout et à se coller face au mur. Eren laissa tout son corps se plaquer contre celui de son capitaine et l'entoura de ses bras, par derrière. Sa main droite agrippa fermement la sangle frontale de son harnais tandis que la gauche s'aventurait du côté de son entrejambe. Sentant Eren ouvrir son pantalon, Levi serra immédiatement les cuisses, mais la main chaude qui se glissa ensuite dans le vêtement le força à écarter légèrement les jambes. Le jeune garçon avait à présent atteint la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie, cependant, ses sous-vêtements restaient le seul obstacle entre lui et sa peau nue. La présence de cette mince couche de tissu sembla agacer Eren, qui retira sa main pour la fourrer cette fois directement dans le caleçon de Levi, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé.

Eren poursuivit son exploration, sentant le dos de sa victime s'arquer de plus en plus. Ses doigts apprécièrent la courbe de son érection grandissante. À sa grande satisfaction, Levi émit un faible son de protestation lorsqu'il les retira. Le jeune garçon le força à se retourner de manière à lui faire face, et découvrit la teinte écarlate prise par ses joues. Le regard du redoutable tueur de titans était presque suppliant. Il n'avait plus rien en commun avec l'être buté qui partageait son canapé une heure plus tôt.

Eren , qui s'amusait décidément de plus en plus, se dit qu'il allait le laisser mariner encore un peu et laissa son entrejambe tranquille. Pour le moment. Il agrippa fermement ses mèches sombres et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Voyant que l'autre ne résistait pas, Eren darda timidement sa langue. Levi s'abandonna totalement et se pressa contre lui.

* * *

-Jaeger, détache-moi immédiatement.  
-Vous commenciez à apprécier...ce n'était pas mon intention… Donc vous allez attendre un peu pour la suite…

* * *

 **Maintenant**

-Eren, habille le capitaine, on va poutrer du titan cette nuit !  
-Hein, quoi ?  
-Je suis parfaitement capable de me vêtir tout seul, espèce de taré.

Hanji sautillait déjà dans le couloir. Il ramassa l'un des trois équipements qu'il y avait laissés et tendit les deux autres à Eren.  
-À la limite, laisse-le sans chemise, ça perturbera les titans.  
-Hanji espèce de sale petit...  
-Heichou, c'est vous le plus petit dans cette pièce.  
Levi, qui était enfin parvenu à se débarrasser des sangles qui l'entravaient, les jeta au visage d'Eren. Ce dernier s'estima heureux qu'il ait choisi de lancer le harnais plutôt que la chaise elle-même.

Impassible, même à moitié à poil, le capitaine déclara :

« Une attaque nocturne...Vous êtes dans une merde pas possible. Alors...à votre avis, qui sera le premier à bouffer les pissenlits par la racine cette nuit ? »

* * *

 **Bon, mon propre harnais ne me laisse pas de marques, mais :**  
 **-je l'ai fait dans un matériau un peu élastique, donc il me laisse plus de liberté dans les réglages**  
 **-mon 3DMG n'est pas très lourd, et en plus je ne m'en sers pas (eh non, je ne peux pas voler).**

 **Donc les sangles sont soumises à de faibles pressions. Et surtout, si ma sécurité ne tenait qu'à ça, je pense que les serrerais un peu plus...**


	6. On ne peut détruire ce qui n'existe pas

**Owii des commentaires ! Je me nourris de commentaires. Merci.**

 **Ah, on peut visiblement répondre aux reviews...Je ne peux pas le faire tout de suite (c'est la mort sur mobile), mais dès que je rentre chez moi, ça serait fait ! Désolée pour le délai…**

 **Ce chapitre est sponsorisé par Orihira Izaya (c'est une longue histoire, et comme il a le même doubleur que Levi, on peut dire que ça a un rapport avec SnK, même si ça n'en a en réalité aucun)**

 **Disclaimer : je ne possède pas ce manga (littéralement, je lis les scans, je n'ai pas de tomes papier)**

* * *

Levi leva les yeux vers la masse noire masquant le firmament. La lumière de la lune, baignant habituellement la ville d'un éclat argenté, était totalement occultée par les nuages sombres. Seules les torches fixés aux murs demeuraient, crépitant fièrement.

La première goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur le sol. Les autres suivirent rapidement. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la terre se mue en une boue épaisse qui semblait s'agripper à tout ce qui avait le malheur de s'y s'enfoncer. Les uniformes blancs virèrent au brun. Les blasons ornant le dos des vestes, maculés de terre, étaient méconnaissables, si bien qu'il devenait impossible de distinguer les trois factions les unes des autres. Ce n'était cependant qu'un détail : peu importe que vous fassiez partie du bataillon d'exploration, de la Garnison ou même de la police militaire, vous n'êtes au final que de la viande fraîche sur la table d'un titan lorsqu'un mur vient à céder.

Hanji fut le premier à atteindre les débris de la portion du mur Maria détruite quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. S'attendant à poser les yeux sur une ouverture déchiquetée, il fut surpris de découvrir deux coupures parfaitement nettes, comme si la muraille accusait une dent manquante.

-C'est la chute de mur la plus propre que j'aie vue jusqu'à présent. Du bon boulot.

À son ton, on aurait presque pu penser qu'il ressentait une certaine fierté à l'égard des titans auteurs de la catastrophe.

Eren et Levi arrivèrent peu après. Tandis qu'Hanji répétait inlassablement « c'est si beau que je pourrais en pleurer », le plus âgé examina les éclats de pierre jonchant le sol d'un air sceptique. Il se tourna vers son cadet.

-Le mur fait cinquante mètres de haut et s'est effondré sur une longueur d'au moins trente mètres. Regarde autour de nous. Il n'y a que quelques blocs de pierre, de taille ridicule comparée à celle des remparts.  
Il s'approcha de l'ouverture et effleura la pierre.

« Le mur ne s'est pas effondré...»

«...Il s'est volatilisé. »

* * *

Erwin s'apprêtait à prendre la décision la plus importe de sa carrière. Ce choix, il en était conscient, allait lui attirer les foudres de l'ensemble de ses collègues, mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était juste. Le chef prit une grande inspiration et posa solennellement un objet sur la table. Une arme de destruction massive, crainte des plus endurcis et capable de briser les relations les plus coriaces en une poignée de secondes.

La carte « tirez 4 cartes » du UNO.

Il se fit copieusement insulter. Auruo lui jeta son foulard, Mike son caleçon et Pixis sa moustache. Erwin fronça les sourcils et relut la ligne précédente. Sa moustache?

-Pixis...c'était donc une fausse ? Tu n'existais qu'à travers cette touffe de poils, comme je suis moi-même réduit à cette paire de sourcils.

Le commandant, inébranlable, posa momentanément ses cartes de UNO et toisa Erwin.  
« Si je n'existe pas...alors toi non plus ! » s'exclama t-il en tendant son bras vers les sourcils de son cadet, espérant les décoller et ainsi révéler leur statut de postiche.

Il ne bougèrent pas d'un cil. Pixis, estomaqué, se rassit.  
-C'était donc vrai...Je me dois de m'incliner...Gai-sensei.  
-Pardon ? Qui ?

* * *

Levi finit par se rendre compte du silence qui régnait dans la ville. Seul le martèlement de la pluie sur les tuiles parvenait à ses oreilles. Au vu de la taille et du nombre réduits des débris du mur, peu de civils avaient été blessés lors de sa destruction. Aucune blessure fatale n'était à déplorer.

Un seul élément manquait au tableau : la panique. L'alarme avait retenti, pourtant, personne ne courait dans tous les sens. Le silence pesant était semblable au calme d'un champ de bataille uniquement peuplé de corps sans vie. Le capitaine planta ses deux grappins dans la portion du mur Maria encore debout pour se projeter au sommet. De là, il jeta un regard circulaire sur la ville. Il ne distingua aucun titan parmi les bâtiments, malgré l'invitation à entrer que représentait le morceau manquant du mur.

Levi se retourna et se figea.

Une colonne de créatures titanesques s'étirait à l'extérieur des remparts. Les humanoïdes grotesques s'alignaient à perte de vue, parfaitement organisés.

Comme une armée.

La stratégie des soldats se basait jusqu'à présent sur le manque crucial d'intelligence des titans. Il est simple de frapper un groupe de créatures désordonnées courant gauchement dans les rues.

La plupart des détenteurs du 3DMG peuvent se débarrasser d'un déviant.  
Certains peuvent en affronter cinq.

Mais personne n'a la capacité de faire face à une armée. Le fait même que les titans puissent communiquer entre eux dans le but d'élaborer une stratégie est inimaginable. Pour la première fois depuis que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur les corps sans vie des deux personnes les plus proches à ses yeux, Levi eut envie de perdre espoir. Cette fois-ci, l'humanité était vraiment condamnée.

La main d'Eren se posa sur son épaule.  
Les titans rassemblés à l'extérieur du mur Maria s'exprimèrent d'une seule voix. À l'unisson, ils déclarèrent :

« Venus nous sommes

Récupérer ce qui nous a été volé

En souvenir de ceux qui ont été massacrés

Bien que n'étant ni titans ni hommes »

Hanji frôla la crise cardiaque. C'était beaucoup trop pour lui. La lecture du journal laissé par Isle lui avait procuré une excitation suffisante pour le faire tourner en rond trois jours durant, et ce n'était qu'un minuscule galet comparé à la montagne qui venait de lui tomber dessus.

Les titans reprirent les quatre vers. Leur mélopée était presque envoûtante, s'insinuant dans l'esprit de Levi pour y graver chaque mot. Les phrases tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, il ne put se retenir de les répéter. Eren le secoua, l'arrachant à sa torpeur. Il réalisa qu'il était tombé à genoux sans s'en apercevoir et que seul le garçon le retenait, l'empêchant de s'effondrer complètement.

«La menace disparue,

Le mur jamais plus ne tombera :

On ne peut détruire ce qui n'existe pas

Ne demeurera que le souvenir de ce qui fut. »

« IL Y A UNE SUITE ! » hurla Hanji, le visage ruisselant de pluie. Vu qu'il ressentait déjà une fascination permanente pour les titans, les vers n'avaient aucun effet sur lui.

Les créatures reprirent :

« Venus nous sommes

Récupérer ce qui nous a été volé

En souvenir de ceux qui ont été massacrés

Bien que n'étant ni titans ni hommes.

La menace disparue,

Le mur jamais plus ne tombera :

On ne peut détruire ce qui n'existe pas

Ne demeurera que le souvenir de ce qui fut. »

Le premier titan pénétra dans l'enceinte du mur.

* * *

 **Ils sont toujours trop propres dans l'anime. Le manga est un peu plus sale. Le meilleur reste tout de même le live action : tout le monde est DÉGUEULASSE. Je suis fan.**  
 **Même dans Kuinaki Sentaku, où il pleut et que les gens combattent dans une plaine (donc il doit y avoir de la boue), les uniformes restent blancs comme le postérieur de L…**

 **Il faudrait les faire noirs. Maintenant je suis en train d'imaginer le bataillon portant les uniformes du Shinsengumi dans Gintama…**  
 **Beaucoup trop classe**.


	7. Guren no Yumiya

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent ! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard de ce chapitre…  
YEAH JE REPRENDS LE 2 SEPTEMBRE (je commençais franchement à me faire chier).  
**

 **Disclaimer : je ne possède ni SnK, ni des chaussettes assorties.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Guren no Yumiya** **(AH MON DIEU QUELLE ORIGINALITÉ)**

Le premier titan entra dans l'enceinte du mur. Hanji se précipita vers lui tel un marathonien en vue de la ligne d'arrivée et s'arrêta de justesse avant d'entrer en collision avec une cheville démesurée, ce qui aurait quelque peu entaché la grâce de la scène. Sa botte laissa une profonde empreinte dans le sol détrempé mais il ne s'étala pas dans la boue, ce qui préserva au moins son honneur à défaut d'assurer la propreté de ses semelles. L'être monstrueux se figea et baissa les yeux.

« Il se sont arrêtés » souffla Eren, debout au sommet du mur Maria.  
« Oui, merci, je peux voir ça. » lui répondit son supérieur en lui jetant un regard noir.

Cinquante mètres plus bas, Hanji fit un pas en avant, piétinant gaiement la notion même de prudence. Le titan s'accroupit pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de l'humain insignifiant qui lui faisait face. Hanji soutint son regard sans ciller et tendit lentement la main.

Eren écarquilla les yeux « Il ne va quand même pas... » murmura t-il à l'adresse de Levi...qui n'était plus à côté de lui. Le capitaine venait de sauter du mur. Il ficha ses deux grappins dans la roche juste avant de toucher le sol et attrapa Hanji au moment où le titan étendait lui aussi le bras. La main démesurée passa à quelques centimètres de leurs têtes, faisant virevolter la queue-de-cheval du plus grand. Les doigts ne se refermèrent pas sur les humains mais agrippèrent l'un des câbles qui les reliaient au mur. Déséquilibré par la perte d'un appui et le poids supplémentaires d'Hanji, Levi fut brusquement tiré en arrière. Le deuxième grappin céda. Son propriétaire sortit une de ses épées de son logement, la tenant à l'envers comme à son habitude. Ruisselante de pluie, la poignée était terriblement glissante. Son adversaire masqua immédiatement sa nuque de sa main libre. Levi ne perdit pas de temps en prenant cette zone pour cible, et trancha net les tendons de son autre poignet. La main s'ouvrit, libérant le câble. Il planta les deux crochets le plus haut possible dans le mur, se plaçant hors de portée du titan.

Tout s'était déroulé trop rapidement pour qu'Eren intervienne. Et puis il était trop occupé à contempler d'un œil goguenard les fesses de son capitaine pour faire quoi que ce soit.

« Levi, tu as gâché mon unique chance d'entrer en contact avec lui ! C'était une occasion inespérée de comprendre ce qui se passe !» explosa Hanji une fois en haut du mur. Levi l'attrapa par le col de sa veste, ce qui ne rendit pas exactement comme il le souhaitait au vu des dix centimètres de moins qu'il accusait.  
« Écoute-moi bien, espèce de taré. Tout le monde sait que tu aimes jouer avec ta vie. Je m'en fiche totalement tant que tu ne mets pas en danger celle de mes hommes. Mais regarde autour de toi. Nous sommes trois. Trois contre ceci ! » Il désigna le groupe de titans resté à l'extérieur d'un large geste. Sa voix se fit plus basse.  
« Cette nuit, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre le tiers des forces restantes. Surtout la personne qui en sait le plus à propos des titans, alors que nous faisons face à une armée entièrement constituée de déviants. Ta propre vie n'a peut-être pas d'importance, mais n'oublie pas celles qui en dépendent.»

Il relâcha Hanji, qui fit quelques pas en arrière mais s'arrêta cependant avant de tomber dans le vide, ce qui aurait tout de même été malheureux.  
« Il y a trois ans, quand le mur Maria a été rebouché, le bataillon d'exploration comptait presque 300 membres. Rappelle-moi combien nous sommes aujourd'hui. »  
« En comptant l'unité de recherche, 104. »  
« Officiellement. Parmi ceux-là, 40 ou 50 sont encore en activité. »  
« 40 ou 50 ? » s'étonna Eren, visiblement très au courant de l'organisation de son bataillon. « Si peu ? »  
« L'unité de recherche est la plus grosse escouade, cependant la plupart d'entre eux ne sont pas entraînés pour les manœuvres tridimensionnelles, donc on ne les compte pas. » expliqua Hanji. « D'ailleurs, ils ne font pas officiellement partie du bataillon d'exploration. »  
« Aujourd'hui, le moyen principal de lutter contre la menace extérieure est l'artillerie lourde, pas les humains. » enchaîna Levi d'un ton presque aussi sombre que les perspectives d'avenir d'un paraplégique dans le bataillon d'exploration. « Ce qui laisse au final les expéditions au-delà des murs comme le seul rôle de notre faction. L'aspect défenseur de l'humanité a totalement disparu vu qu'il n'y a plus de parcelle à récupérer depuis que le mur Maria a été comblé. De plus, la dernière expédition officielle date d'il y a quatre ans. Désœuvrés, la plupart des soldats ont décroché. »  
« À partir de là, la situation de l'humanité a été modifiée. » lâcha Hanji. « Le nombre de titans a chuté avec le nombre de soldats. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais été possible de former l'unité de recherche et de les envoyer à l'extérieur à cheval mais sans équipement tridimensionnel, seulement accompagnés d'une dizaine de membres du bataillon. Il n'aurait pas non plus été possible de construire la base. Disons que le nombre de soldats encore en activité était largement suffisant pour cela, donc personne ne se plaignait du manque de personnel. »  
« L'origine de la disparition progressive des titans n'a toujours pas été trouvée ? » questionna Eren.  
« Personne ne se plaignait du manque de personnel car le mur Maria avait été récupéré. » continua Levi, l'ognorant royalement. « Hanji a raison sur ce point, nous étions suffisamment pour ce qu'on avait à faire. »  
« C'est-à-dire pas grand chose » précisa inutilement Hanji. Levi lui adressa un regard désespéré avant de reprendre : « Si on exclut les titans qui grattent à la porte cinquante mètres plus bas. Sur 40 soldats, disons que la moitié sont au titan dévêtu avec la Garnison. Ça nous en laisse une vingtaine... »  
« Qui sont à l'extérieur des murs avec l'unité de recherche. » acheva Hanji.  
« Oh, à la base ? Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y passer la nuit. » commenta pensivement Eren.  
Le regard que lui jeta Hanji reflétait toute la compassion du monde.  
« J'ai pu passer pas mal de temps là-bas. » Il essuya ses yeux larmoyants sur sa manche en oubliant qu'il portait des lunettes et donc que ça ne servait à rien. « Meilleures nuits DE MA VIE »  
« Les meilleures nuits de ma vie, c'est celles où le capitaine ét... »  
Le capitaine en question menaça de le précipiter dans le vide d'un coup de pied bien placé. Eren lui adressa un sourire « N'essayez même pas...n'oubliez pas notre petit marché... »  
Le visage androgyne d'Hanji s'interposa entre eux « Quel marché ? ». Ses yeux s'agrandirent « Ça a un rapport...avec les TITANS ? »  
Insensible à ces débordements d'enthousiasme, Levi lâcha « Non. » et lui tourna résolument le dos. Après avoir relevé ses sourcils de manière dramatique, Hanji, qui avait du mal à se cantonner à un seul sujet, entreprit de décrire à Eren sa meilleure nuit passée au-delà du mur. Ce dernier, beaucoup trop poli pour lui faire remarquer que ce n'était absolument pas le moment d'étaler ses souvenirs, se prépara mentalement à endurer le flot continu de paroles qui n'allait pas tarder à déferler sur lui.  
« Il y a six mois, j'étais tranquillement en train de partager une omelette avec Nifa sur le toit de la base -et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je n'ai pas participé à la partie de strip-poker organisée cette nuit-là par Erwin- quand»  
« Il organise des parties de strip-poker ? » le coupa Eren, qui n'avait retenu que ça.

Le soldat androgyne cligna des yeux comme si l'on venait de lui annoncer que les titans s'étaient mis à la pêche (ce qui en passant l'aurait grandement intéressé).  
« Oui, le dernier vendredi du mois. » répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.  
« Et tout le monde peut y participer ? »  
« Tous les membres du bataillon, mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec»  
« Est-ce qu'il y a déjà participé ?» questionna Eren avec un mouvement de tête en direction de Levi qui regardait résolument dans la direction opposée même si il n'y avait absolument rien à voir de ce côté.  
« Non. » fit ce dernier d'un ton égal.

« Vous êtes vraiment bizarres ce soir » commenta Hanji en toisant tour à tour ses deux associés. « Je disais...J'ai entendu un son en-dessous de la plateforme. Quatre titans s'étaient rassemblés au pied d'un arbre et tentaient d'agripper l'écorce pour nous atteindre. »  
Eren sentit que c'était le moment de réagir pour lui donner l'impression qu'il avait bien écouté.  
« Et vous les avez massacrés ? »  
Hanji le regarda comme s'il venait d'insulter sa grand-mère, ce qui restait une faute insignifiante comparée à ce que le gosse venait de proférer.  
« Mais ça va pas non ? Tu imagines ce que représentaient ces spécimens ? Il était presque quatre heures du matin, et pourtant ils restaient parfaitement alertes ! Comme en plein jour ! Et puis à l'époque c'était déjà un évènement de croiser un titan, alors quatre !»

Le voyant parti pour au minimum dix minutes de tergiversations, Levi s'éloigna un peu plus pour jeter un œil au titan qui avait franchi le mur. Il avait beau l'avoir aperçu de très près quelques minutes auparavant, l'observer avec attention n'avait pas été sa priorité à ce moment-là.

Hanji, insatiable, continuait à assommer Eren, qui opinait bravement à intervalles réguliers, donnant l'illusion d'être l'interlocuteur le plus attentif du monde.  
« Je n'ai eu aucun mal à nommer les trois premiers, mais je galérais avec le dernier. Aucun nom ne semblait lui aller ! Alors j'ai... »

Le titan était étonnamment...bien proportionné. Levi avait eu son compte de titans difformes, affublés de membres trop courts qui rendaient leur démarche presque risible.  
« ...que j'avais toujours donné des noms masculins aux titans ! Peut-être que ce titan avait un petit côté féminin, et que c'est pour cela que... »

À vrai dire, le titan le moins grossièrement bâti qu'il connaisse était Eren. Et le gamin était un cas particulier : un humain dans le corps d'un titan…

« ...qui commence par un « M », je n'avais jamais eu de titan en « M »... »

Le déviant regardait droit devant lui, parfaitement immobile, malgré la ville remplie de chair fraîche qui lui tendait les bras. Les tendons endommagés par la lame de Levi s'étaient déjà reformés, ne laissant aucune trace de la blessure qui lui avait été infligée.

« ...se sont enfuis à une vitesse impressionnante. Impossible de les rattraper. »

La dernière phrase capta l'attention de Levi. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »  
« Quand j'ai essayé de les approcher, les quatre titans se sont enfuis. » répéta Hanji.  
« J'ai toujours trouvé Hanji-san effrayant » chuchota Eren pour lui-même.  
Levi reporta son attention sur le déviant.  
« Il a protégé sa nuque et attrapé les câbles... » souffla t-il. « Comme si... » Il ne termina pas sa phrase.  
« Annie Leonhart. » lâcha Eren. « Son nom était Annie Leonhart. »  
Levi considéra d'un œil mauvais la coccinelle qui venait d'atterrir en haut du mur. Il s'en éloigna discrètement et imagina un instant l'occire de sa lame mais écarta rapidement l'idée, ne désirant pas être surpris par Eren avec un insecte empalé à l'extrémité de son épée.  
« Se pourrait-il...qu'ils soient tous comme ça ? » reprit Hanji. « Il m'en faut absolument un vivant ! »  
« Tu en as une flopée sous les yeux. Choisis celui que tu veux mais ne fais pas la connerie de vouloir lui tirer les cheveux. Il y a plus urgent. Les autres enfoirés au titan dévêtus sont irrécupérables, mais il faudrait rapatrier les forces qui sont à la base. Ce n'est pas la peine d'envoyer quelqu'un à cheval au milieu de ces titans pour aller les prévenir. À combien de kilomètres se trouvent-ils ? »  
« Une cinquantaine. » estima Hanji. « Mais par ce temps... »  
« Oui, impossible d'utiliser les fumigènes habituels. Il faut qu'ils les tirent de là-haut... »  
« Ce truc n'a pas servi depuis des années. La plupart des gens ne connaissent même pas son existence... »  
Levi haussa les épaules « On verra bien. Si ceux de service sont pas trop cons, ils devraient comprendre et relayer l'information. » Il dégaina un pistolet fumigène et tira une fusée, libérant une fumée d'un noir d'encre.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faites exactement ? » questionna Eren, qui n'avait absolument pas suivi la conversation et se demandait à qui exactement était destiné le signal.  
Levi ne semblant pas décidé à lui répondre, Hanji s'en chargea. « Les fumigènes utilisés par les alcooli...la Garnison et nous-mêmes ne sont pas faits pour être vus à de telles distances, surtout par ce temps. Tu vois l'espèce de tour de contrôle là-bas ? »  
En effet, un bâtiment vétuste se dressait derrière le mur Sina.  
« Elle est située au point le plus haut. C'est en gros un poste d'observation. Au sommet se trouve la version king size de nos propres pistolets. De là-haut on peut tirer des fusées visibles jusqu'à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres. Si les deux personnes postées là-haut aperçoivent celle que vient de lancer Levi, ils sont censés servir de relais et tirer à leur tour. »  
« Oui, de cette manière, les soldats dans l'abri devraient le voir. »  
« Nifa est là-bas, elle connaît l'existence de ces fusées de détresse et leur signification. Je crains surtout que le signal ne soit pas visible à cause de l'orage, où même que le système ne soit plus en état de marche : je connais son existence mais je ne l'ai jamais vu fonctionner.»  
« Mais ils dorment où quoi ? » Levi se tourna vers Hanji. « Apparemment ils n'ont rien vu. J'en retire une, mais il se pourrait même qu'il n'y ait personne là-haut. »  
Son collègue secoua la tête « Non, ce sont eux qui ont vu le mur tomber et lancé l'alerte. Peut-être qu'ils ne regardaient pas dans cette direction.»  
Une deuxième colonne de fumée fendit les airs. Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, une lumière rouge embrasa l'ensemble de la ville, jetant des ombres dansantes sur le visage d'Eren. La masse lumineuse s'éleva à plusieurs centaines de mètres au-dessus du sol avant d'exploser en une multitude de débris rougeoyants.  
« Ils auraient pu nous épargner les effets pyrotechniques, ils vont finir par foutre le feu. »

Visiblement, le spectacle avait été au goût d'Hanji, d'après son expression digne d'un gosse découvrant qu'il a droit à deux boules de glace avec supplément chantilly au lieu d'une seule.  
« Heichou~~ »  
L'Intéressé ne réagit pas. Eren se rapprocha de lui.  
« Avouez, vous avez trouvé ça joli... »  
« Non. »  
L'une après l'autre, les balises placées à intervalles réguliers en haut des trois murs s'illuminèrent en réponse au signal lancé par la fusée écarlate.  
« Ooooh » fit Eren, à présent maître de l'expression « gamin devant une crêpe au sucre encore fumante ».

Hanji se pencha dangereusement, uniquement retenu par les deux grappins qu'il avait plantés derrière lui.  
« Toujours aucun mouvement. Ils ont l'avantage du nombre et un trou dans le mur. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? Je n'y comprends rien.»  
« Le déviant d'en dessous aurait pu te tuer directement. Pareil pour moi, il lui était plus simple de m'écraser contre le mur plutôt que de tenter de m'en décrocher. »  
Une secousse soudaine ébranla le mur, manquant de précipiter Eren dans le vide. Levi attrapa le col de sa veste et le tira en arrière avant qu'il n'aille s'écraser cinquante mètres plus bas. Hanji, qui avait une vue plongeante sur les titans, semblait éberlué.  
« C'est...c'est...c'est MERVEILLEUX ! ». Les deux autres, qui n'avaient par contre aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer, échangèrent un regard.  
Tandis que Hanji marmonnait des propos sans queue ni tête à propos d'une troupe de cirque constituée de titans, Levi baissa les yeux, désireux de connaître l'origine des tergiversations du soldat.

« Mais qu'est ce que... »

L'un des titans s'était plaqué contre la partie du mur encore debout, juste en dessous de l'endroit où ils se tenaient, tandis qu'un deuxième entreprenait de se hisser sur ses épaules.

« Je suis sûr que certains d'entre eux sont FUNMAMBULES. Regardez, ils viennent nous voir ! »  
« Hanji-san, vous risquez de tomber... »

 _« Venus nous sommes  
Récupérer ce qui nous a été volé  
En souvenir de ceux qui ont été massacrés  
Bien que n'étant ni titans ni hommes._

 _La menace disparue,  
Le mur jamais plus ne tombera :  
On ne peut détruire ce qui n'existe pas  
Ne demeurera que le souvenir de ce qui fut.  
_

 _Tandis que le chasseur devient le chassé  
Filant dans les airs, inaudible  
La flèche écarlate atteint sa cible  
Tâchant de sang les ailes de la liberté. »_

* * *

 **Pendant ce temps, à cinquante kilomètres de la brèche dans le mur Maria…**

Masquée par une armée d'arbres centenaires, à une hauteur vertigineuse, se trouvait une plateforme, utilisant plusieurs troncs comme appui. Une cabane y avait été construite, son aspect rudimentaire contrastant la manière solennelle avec laquelle les soldats la désignaient. « La base ».

Sasha considéra d'un œil sceptique le contenu de son assiette. « Qui était chargé du dîner ? »  
« À ton avis ?» lui répondit Mikasa en désignant l'omelette de sa fourchette.  
« Je l'ai préparée spécialement pour Mikasa » affirma Jean en affichant un large sourire.  
« C'est tout ce que sa mère a réussi à lui apprendre... » chuchota Connie à l'adresse de Sasha, qui pouffa.  
« Et pendant ce temps l'autre artichaut passe du bon temps avec Eren alors que moi je dois me farcir des omelettes. Un jour j'aurai sa peau.» maugréa Mikasa.  
Le sourire de Jean se mua en rictus à la mention d'Eren, tandis que Marco criait depuis la cuisine « Quelqu'un a demandé une omelette farcie ? Vous la voulez fourrée à quoi ? »  
« C'était une expression, Marco ! » cria Jean en retour. Il se tourna vers Mikasa « Mais je te farcis une omelette quand tu veux, ma douce. »  
« Arrêtez de vouloir farcir des trucs, c'est franchement malsain. » intervint une fille, ses courts cheveux bruns noués en queue de cheval. « Sauf quand il s'agit de Christa. »  
Le type dont tout le monde avait oublié le nom (mais qui était néanmoins là) les rappela à l'ordre.  
« Oh, les gens, c'est le bataillon d'exploration ici, pas un site de rencontre. »  
Sasha, quant à elle, se cantonnait aux problèmes culinaires.  
« Moi je pense que si on ajoute des pommes de terre, on obtient un plat tout à fait correct. Avec un bon gros steak bien saignant pour la touche finale. »  
« Plus grand-chose à voir avec une omelette... » remarqua Connie.  
« On pourrait éventuellement s'entendre sur un sujet de conversation commun. » proposa timidement Christa.  
Des murmures étonnés s'élevèrent soudain, venant d'au-dessus.  
Le soldat inconnu soupira. « Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabriquent encore sur le toit ? Si ils s'amusent encore à sauter de là-haut...»  
Il donna quelques coups au plafond à l'aide d'un manche à balai -laissé par Levi Ackerman lors d'une mission antérieure-.  
« Oh, qu'est ce qu'il passe ? »  
Une voix étouffée lui répondit.  
« Ils ont allumé toutes les balises et lancé la fusée d'alerte. Soit Erwin a encore fait des conneries avec le tableau de commande de la tour de contrôle, soit ils ont un problème.»

« Descendez tous. Prenez les chevaux, on y retourne. »  
Mikasa ne perdit pas de temps à ouvrir la porte et emprunta la fenêtre, qui était plus proche. « EREN ! »  
Jean passa également par la fenêtre. « MIKASA ! »  
Armin hésita à les suivre en criant « JEAN ! » mais se ravisa en se disant qu'une telle action ne plairait pas à Marco.  
Ce dernier fit irruption dans la pièce, une assiette à la main.  
« Elle était pour qui cette omelette farcie ? »

* * *

 **Ce chapitre était beaucoup trop sérieux. Ce qui va suivre n'en fait pas partie (attention, c'est TRÈS stupide).**

Au titan dévêtu, l'ambiance restait festive malgré la partie de UNO ruinée par Erwin.

« Vous vous rappelez de cette poursuite dans la forêt avec le titan féminin ? »  
« Haha, Petra avait failli se prendre un arbre. Tu t'en souviens Erd ? Erd ? Où est-ce-qu'il est encore passé... »  
« Eh, Gunther, t'aurais pas vu Erd, par hasard ? »  
« Hum...la dernière fois que je l'ai aperçu, il était sous la table. »  
« Avec Mike ? »  
« Nan, c'est pas la même table... »  
« Ah, parce qu'il y a _plusieurs_ tables ? On me dit jamais rien... »  
« Attendez, attendez ! On était une escouade, non ? Il est passé où notre chef ? »  
« Je suis là ! »  
« Non, toi tu fais partie de la Garnison. »  
« Mais je suis chef d'escouade ! »  
« Peut-être, mais pas de la mienne en tout cas. Petra, il est passé où le capitaine ?»  
« En face de moi... »  
« Non, lui il est dans la Garnison. »  
« Je ne suis ni dans la Garnison, ni capitaine, les gars. Je suis le serveur du bar. »  
« Il parle de celui que Petra reluque mais qui n'a d'yeux que pour le gosse, là... »  
« Armin. »  
« Non, pas ce gosse-là... »  
« Pixis ? »  
« EN QUOI JE SUIS UN GOSSE ? »  
« Bah sans la moustache... »  
« Adressez-vous à Erwin pour ça... »  
« Oh, on parle de moi ? »  
« Eren ! »  
« Non, non, moi c'est Erwin. »  
« Oui, je sais, je parlais du gosse. »  
« Armin ? »  
« MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER AVEC TON ARMIN, TOI ? »  
« Levi ! »  
« Non, non, moi c'est Erwin. Aïe !»  
« Franchement les gars, tapez pas sur Erwin comme ça, c'est votre commandant... »  
« Toi, tu as beau être capitaine, ça ne te donne pas le droit de... »  
« Pour la dernière fois les gars, je ne suis pas capitaine, je suis le serveur. »  
« Il est capitaine du bar, c'est pareil... »  
« Je peux faire partie de l'escouade du bar ? »  
« Gunther, tu fais _déjà_ partie d'une escouade. »  
« Et alors ? Hanji fait bien partie de deux factions à la fois. »  
« Ouais ben ça lui a pas réussi. »  
« J'crois qu'il était déjà comme ça avant. »  
« Ok comptez-moi dans l'escouade du bar. »  
« Moi aussi ! »  
« Non Hannes, on ne peut pas tous être dans l'escouade du bar. »  
« On pourrait faire plusieurs escouades du bar. »  
« On n'a qu'un seul capitaine. »  
« Les gars, je ne suis pas cap...oh et puis merde, faites ce que vous voulez. »  
« Levi pourrait être capitaine. »  
« Il est déjà à la tête d'une escouade. »  
« Ah bon ? Laquelle ? »  
« La tienne, Gunther. »  
« Hé, je peux participer aussi ? »  
« Non, Mike, toi tu es membre de l'escouade de sous la table. Comme Erd et...qui est-ce sous ton bras ? »  
« Keith. »  
« Non, non, moi c'est Erwin. Ouch.»  
« Les gars, sérieux, si vous voulez massacrer votre commandant, n'utilisez pas les chopes du bar, j'y tiens.»  
« Désolé capitaine. »

 **(Je vous avais prévenus)**

 **Vous avez une idée du nom que je pourrais donner au type dont tout le monde a oublié le nom, d'ailleurs ? (PAS Géraldine je vous prie).**


End file.
